Specific golf ball properties and characteristics such as compression, spin and feel may be targeted by carefully choosing the golf ball's construction and/or materials. Golf balls may be of solid or wound construction, and generally include at least a core and a cover, although one piece golf balls are indeed also known. A core may comprise a single core, or a core center surrounded by at least one outer core layer. The core may be solid or liquid-filled.
Covers are formed of one or more layers, often referred to as inner and outer cover layers. While multi-layer cores and covers are sometimes called “dual core” and “dual cover” golf balls, respectively, additional layers are possible. Moreover, at least one intermediate layer may be positioned between the core and the cover. Intermediate layers can be of solid construction or formed of a tensioned elastomeric winding. Furthermore, coatings are applied or formed about golf ball components in order to enhance golf ball aesthetics and/or improve performance and durability.
Meanwhile, golf ball manufacturers incorporate colorants such as dyes, tints and/or color effects in golf balls in order to enhance overall golf ball appearance. In this regard, a golf ball possessing a unique, attractive and superior overall color appearance may boost a golfer's confidence and performance during play. Additionally, a distinctive golf ball can build brand recognition among consumers. Colorants in golf balls may meanwhile provide distinguishing characteristics which serve as indications of origin and facilitate identification and isolation of counterfeit golf balls upon surface inspection or cross-section.
However, golf ball manufacturing costs increase when colorants distribute poorly and/or unevenly throughout golf ball compositions during processing (e.g., injection molding, extrusion, etc.). Such poor distribution occurs, for example, when a colorant is not thermally stable at the required golf ball composition processing temperature. And poor colorant distribution/dispersion within the golf ball composition results in undesirable color variations such as streaking and/or localized areas of color fading, which not only raise production costs but also impair the golf ball's aesthetics.
Golf ball manufacturers have previously addressed this issue of poor colorant distribution within a golf ball composition by adding color “master batches” into the golf ball composition. Such color “master batches” contain dispersing agents and/or other aids that are designed to improve or promote the color's even distribution within the golf ball composition. However, master batches are expensive and also become “overkill” in instances where, for example, the chosen/desired golf ball component surface color could easily be achieved without coloring the entire depth or thickness of the component/coating.
Golf ball manufacturers have also tried painting golf ball components on or about the component's outer surface. In this approach, however, poor golf ball durability results when poor adhesive strength presents between the paint and the substrate—especially, for example, in a painted cover when struck by a golf club face. Such poor durability increases manufacturing costs and also negatively impacts reputation.
Accordingly, there is a need for both methods of coloring golf balls and colored golf balls wherein color may be incorporated within a portion or depth or region of a golf ball component and/or coating without using costly master batches and without adhesively mating the colorant onto and about a golf ball component outer surface. The present invention addresses and solves this need.